


October 4th: Freeze

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Do I have any shame for it?, F/M, Female!Twin!OC, Kittens were named after Ann and Futaba, Look I like a good “True Ending” as much as the next person, Male!Twin!OC, Reader’s Married Life With Akira, True Ending, i do not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: The only thing that compliments the chill of autumn is one thing: a power outage.But even that won’t stop Akira from making sure his family is safe and warm.Power outage or not.It’s just a bonus that he has your assistance.





	October 4th: Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I will sing an eternal ballad of _True Ending_ so help me!
> 
> Also, please enjoy this nice family bonding musing!
> 
> Cheers to all of you marvellous dears!

_The wind is especially loud tonight…_

It _is_ considerably loud this evening—the wind, that is. The window is rattling slightly, and you can hear the muffled howling of the wind whistling through the dark, empty streets outside.

_I hope it doesn’t wake the kids…_

That’s what you think as you roll over, the thick covers you and your husband, Akira Kurusu, are currently wrapped in shift, rustling as you move. That, and there’s the feeling of his lean, lightly muscled arm wrapped around your waist; you feel his frizzy hair tickling your cheek, your neck as he leans in closer.

You hear a soft groan from your dark-haired spouse, who breathes in and hums in soft approval of the sweet scent. A result of the body spray you used before tucking the children, your son and daughter, into bed a few hours earlier.

“Is that the body spray I bought you last week?” he mutters, nuzzling his nose in the crook of your neck.

“Mhm,” you reply, raising a hand to softly play with Akira’s frizzy hair.

“Pumpkin cupcake scented?”

“The very same,” you say, twirling a piece of black hair around your index finger.

You release it and you watch, silently amused, as the tuft of hair sticks out rather comically, curling in the middle. You snicker as Akira sighs, settling for holding you close. The mattress shifts and the thick covers rustle as he moves closer, humming in satisfaction.

“…Akira?”

“Yes, Treasure?”

“Would it be considered overbearing if I went and checked on the kids? The wind’s getting worse and they might—”

Three things cut you off from speaking any further: first, there’s a soft thud as though something hit the wall just outside; second, there’s a soft gasp, and you can’t distinguish if it’s male or female; lastly, a grumble of annoyance and discomfort.

And then… nothing. The house is quiet. You wait to hear more noises, but the only thing that disturbs the tranquility is the gentle battering of the bedroom window, the steady but low screaming of the wind, and the soft rustle of the thick covers as you and Akira sit up.

You reach on your left, turning on the lamp. A dim splash of fluorescence illuminates the room, bathing light over various surfaces and knickknacks, but shadows still paint the walls, ceiling, and the bare wooden floor in silhouette.

Your coloured irises meet Akira’s obsidian gaze and, slowly, you both turn a look on the bedroom door that’s still closed.

“Sweetheart?” you call softly, blinking once before Akira adds, “Is everything okay?”

Silence, and then…

“…Yeah.”

You share a look with Akira for a second time before your eyes return to look at the bedroom door, watching as the brass knob is turned. The hinges creak, groaning in protest as it’s opened—and soon, both you and your husband are staring into a boyish-looking face framed with frizzy hair that’s so, so much like the colour of your hair.

“Something bothering you, Leon?” Akira queries, pointing his warm onyx irises at his only son.

The six-year-old doesn’t reply for a few moments. You will back a laugh as the child raises a hand, slowly, to rub the back of his neck sheepishly as his eyes dart back and forth.

“…The wind woke me up.”

You smile in understanding as Akira nods quietly, exchanging a quiet, knowing askance with you.

_Translation: I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?_

“Come on, then,” Akira says, patting the empty spot on his right. “We’ll keep you company until you fall asleep. How’s that sound?”

A soft meow makes you glance at Leon’s shoulder, spying a flame point Siamese mix kitten lounging on the boy’s right shoulder, pointing her cerulean blue eyes on you and Akira.

You share a chuckle with your frizzy-haired spouse.

“Of course you can join us too, Ann.”

The small Siamese mix kitten’s mouth opens, showing little white fangs and a flash of her pink tongue as she meows, as though she’s thanking you for the offer.

“Come here, sweetie, climb into bed with us. It’s chilly tonight,” you say, gripping a portion of the thick covers in a hand.

The covers shift as they’re tossed off of you and though there’s a tickle of a draft, you ignore it. Leon nods, his bare feet thumping softly as he crosses the wooden floor. The bed creaks as the six-year-old’s small body’s weight is added, the springs wailing in protest. Finally, the mattress shifts and the covers rustle as the frizzy-haired boy crawls on his hands and knees, stopping only when he’s curled up at your side. You smile as you pull the covers back, making sure they’re covering him up to his shoulders, and an appreciative sigh leaves the boy’s mouth as he snuggles closer to you.

However, a quiet mew and the feeling of a small ball of fluff curling near your head lets you know that Ann, in fact, wishes to be closer to you and Leon tonight, not Akira.

“Now let me just—”

That’s what you begin to say as you reach to turn the lamp off, however, something stops your words—and your action—short before your fingers even touch the switch.

The light bulb flickers, bathing the room in two separate plays; a play of dim luminescence that chases the darkness away, and a second play that welcomes the shadows to encroach upon you, your husband, your son, and the sole kitten now growling softly.

“Mommy, are the lights gonna—” Leon begins, pointing his big, expressive eyes up at you as he whispers.

For a moment and only a moment, your eyes meet a gaze with the same colour that fills your irises. You and your son blink and then, slowly, he hitches in a breath. The tiny Siamese mix kitten, Ann, is still growling as with one last flicker, the light dies completely.

“…Go out?” he finishes, cluing up his thought as you feel a small hand wrapping around the long cotton sleeve of your pyjama top, five tiny fingers squeezing your arm lightly.

The three of you and the lone kitten lay in darkness for a few moments before, at last, a voice breaks the eerie silence. A little girl’s voice comes from a few rooms down the hall.

“Eh?! Mommy? Daddy? C-Can one of you come here? I-It’s really dark in here! Please?”

You glance at your husband, watching as he grabs at the darkness before he takes his cellphone off of the end table, where it’s been charging since you and he were getting ready for bed. Soon, his face is aglow as he stares at the menu and associating options, pressing the flashlight app. In a few moments, there’s a bright light glaring from his phone as he hands it to you.

“I’ll stay here with Leon and Ann. You go get Chihiro and Futaba,” Akira says, leaning forward to kiss you on the cheek.

Out the corner of your eye, you watch as Leon’s face scrunches up, wrinkling his nose as he mutters a soft “cooties” under his breath. So, snickering, you swoop down to press a kiss to his cheek. He feigns a gagging noise as he wipes the cheek you’ve just kissed with the back of his hand, pouting.

“Don’t give _me _cooties too, Mom!”

“Oh, but I just did, my frizzy-haired boy,” you quip back, smiling as the frizzy-haired child only hums irritably in response.

You slide out of the bed, pausing only to smooth a hand over his hair; his cheeks puff out as he stares up at you, indignantly. You swing your legs off of the mattress, and ice crawls over the bare soles of your feet when they touch the wooden floor. Straightening your posture, you walk to the bedroom door, reaching forward with a hand to pull the door open.

The light from Akira’s cellphone illuminates the hallway as you swerve the phone around. It catches on the small walk-in closet, the staircase landing, the bathroom, and a guest room as you continue down the short corridor until, finally, you’re standing in front of the door leading to your daughter’s room. The illumination from your husband’s phone catches on her name, Chihiro, that’s pinned to the door in pink letters, as well as a pin-up of Feather Pink, a character on a popular television show.

“Chihiro?” You pause to raise a hand, rapping your knuckles on the door. “It’s Mommy. I’m coming in, honey. Okay?”

“Yes, Mommy!”

Smiling, your free hand reaches for the brass doorknob and, with a twist, the door is pushed open. You swerve the mini flashlight around, and it catches onto several objects: your daughter’s purple backpack hangs on the back of the chair in front of a polished study desk, her own personal wooden throne where her laptop is plugged into the wall socket; stuffed animals and a few collectible action figures your sister-in-law, Futaba Sakura, gave her on her fifth birthday line the shelf bolted into the wall above her study area; a bookshelf is pressed up against the left-hand side of the wall, directly across from her bed, stuffed with various children’s tales and age-appropriate manga. Finally, the small but bright light ghosts over her walls that are coated in a soothing shade of fuchsia, and the curtains that covers Chihiro’s bedroom window are a soft purple.

“…It’s _dark_ and _cold_.”

A tiny meow follows your daughter’s voice and, as though in agreement with the small kitten, you hear her add, “It’s okay, Futaba. I’m here. Mommy’s here. No monsters will get you!”

Your daughter’s assuring words earn her another quiet little mewl from the tabby kitten, now purring in content as there’s a melodic jingle as she shakes one of her favourite plush dolls.

“Jack Frost will freeze them in a blizzard if they come!”

The light from the cellphone zeros in on the six-year-old girl and the kitten curled up in her lap, both half-nestled in thick covers. You don’t miss the white and blue toy she’s practically crushing to her chest, either; a second jingle comes from the little bells that hang from the blue collar around the toy’s white neck. However, the sudden splash of bright light shining on her and her feline companion makes her look up, and she immediately smiles when she sees you standing in front of her.

“Mommy!”

Chihiro is quick to hug you, wrapping her small arms around your waist as you lean down. The six-year-old’s long hair spills over her shoulders in a beautiful wave of black and when she leans back, you’re looking back into big, innocent eyes that remind you so much of Akira’s warm onyx irises.

“Come on, sweetie. Before Leon and Daddy hog all the covers to themselves.”

A soft meow cuts you off and, smiling, you gaze down at the kitten who’s batting at the hem of your pyjama top. You stoop down, a hand grooming the furry crown of the tabby kitten; your touch triggers purring as loud as a motor engine, leaning into your hand.

“Yes. You can come too, Futaba,” you say, glancing at Chihiro as she giggles.

“C’mon, Futaba!” That’s what your daughter says as she scoops up Futaba, holding her to her chest as you pick up her Jack Frost plush doll.

The small girl is led out of her dark, slightly chilly bedroom by a hand gently resting on a clothed shoulder. The mother-daughter duo walk down the short corridor, finally reaching the open doorway of the master bedroom. You see Leon dragging a foot underneath the covers and the Siamese mix kitten, Ann, chases the moving lump, batting at it playfully with small paws and tiny claws as you hand the cellphone back to Akira. He sets it on the end table with a soft clatter.

“Leon.”

Seeing your sweet smile the boy is quick to stop his antics. Chihiro approaches the bed, pushing herself up while still holding Futaba until, finally, she’s curled up at her father’s side. You hand her the blue and white Jack Frost doll, and she takes it with a content grin as Futaba wriggles herself free from Chihiro’s grasp, sliding down the thick covers to walk to where Akira is. You share a look with your husband as you both climb back into bed, throwing the covers back over yourselves and the children.

“I looked outside while you were gone,” Akira explains, readjusting his pillow. “The whole neighbourhood’s gone dark.”

As he talks your daughter, Chihiro, betrays the tiniest of shivers as she scoots closer to her father.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Akira says, grooming his daughter’s crown of black hair. “Hopefully, the power will be restored when we wake up in the morning.”

“I hope so. It’s scary without power, even in daytime…”

“We’ll be okay, Chihiro. Ryuji and Yusuke will visit to check on us,” Leon replies, chasing away his little sister’s worries.

“And Futaba, Makoto, Ann, Haru and Mona-Mona?!”

The excitement in Chihiro’s voice is obvious; you and Akira share a look and a chuckle.

“I guess we’ll see… And it’s _Morgana_, angel,” Akira says, stroking a cheek with a finger.

“Go to sleep for now, alright? Mommy and Daddy will be right here.”

“Yes,” the twins chorus, mouths pulling back as they yawn.

The kittens, Ann and Futaba, mimic the small children as they curl beside you and Leon, or Akira and Chihiro respectively, resting their chins on their paws.

“Good night, Akira.”

“Good night, Treasure.”

You and Akira lean in as best you can, sharing a quick peck on the lips before you both lie down on your pillows.

Akira watches you as you fall asleep, lashes fluttering as your eyes drift close.

He allows one thought to cross his mind before he follows his family and pets into the deep, blissful realm of sleep and dreams.

_I will freeze before they do…_


End file.
